Tell Me Something
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Law isn't quite ready to let Luffy cover him in chocolate, so they make a small compromise. And it isn't a dress... (Valentine sequel for Unwrap Me)


_My only note to leave here, is that I feel like I failed in explaining what Law is wearing (like really badly) so if you have the chance go to tumblr and look for mugiwaratrash's "shy bridal Law" pic. It's the inspiration for this whole fic_

 _~ Thank you and have a nice Valentine's Day ~_

* * *

A week from Valentine's, the Surgeon of Death found himself aboard the Sunny tending to his lover after a skirmish with some Marines. There was a satisfying pop from the rubber man's spine and pleased moan muffled into the pillows.

"Better?"

"Oooohh... Yes." Luffy squirmed under his hands.

"How do you even have these problems? You're made of rubber." Law pulled at the skin across his shoulder for emphasis. He sighed as it snapped back to form. Theoretically, Luffy's muscles shouldn't have these problems, but perhaps due to strain and the way he fought, his body was often tense after battle even he didn't feel it. Law couldn't deny that he loved the way the teen melted under his attentive hands, it was a pleasing arrangement for the both of them.

"It's almost Valentine's Day." Luffy rolled over to look up at Law.

Oh, yeah...

Law shrugged. "Do you want to do something?"

"We could practice." Luffy began to trace the spots on Law's jeans. "You know, for my birthday." He clarified when Law gave him a questioning gaze.

"I was hoping for more time, honestly." Law frowned. "Mentally." Because there was little he could do to prepare otherwise. He wasn't sure how to handle to the mess that would surely occur and how he would feel with the sticky sweet stuff all over him.

Luffy shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Not sure. I wasn't really thinking about it..." Law admitted.

The teen hummed in thought. "You could wear a dress for me." Luffy watched Law's eyes grow wide as he leaned away from him and almost slipped off the bed. He caught him by the wrist and pulled him back with a delighted laugh.

Law shook his head away from the idea. "You don't really want to see me in a dress, do you?" Though, if Luffy did...

"Nah," Luffy laughed at Law's relief. "Oh, would you wear something else for me?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Something from one of Nami's catalogues." Luffy scooted toward him on his knees. "You only have to wear it once since you're letting me mess you up for my birthday." He hugged him around the middle.

"Will it get here in time?" Law asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask Nami."

* * *

It occurred to the Straw Hat ladies that this was twice now they were helping out their captain and lover in their romantic escapades and receiving little to nothing in the way of thank you. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Both captains had been very grateful and kind after Christmas, Luffy a little more than Law, and Nami and Robin didn't really want anything from them.

"It's just weird to help someone else get laid." Nami mused as she and Robin waited outside the Sunny's washroom. "We don't even get to watch a little."

Robin laughed lightly. "I'm sure if we ask, Captain will give us something." She knocked on the bathroom door. "Law? Is everything alright? Does it fit?"

"Yes." Law's muffled voice sounded through the door. It fit really well. Which was frightening because when the hell did they get his exact measurements. "This looks like something a bride-"

"It is." Nami answered before he was done with his sentence.

Robin opened the door slightly and handed a coat into him. "Captain is waiting for you in your room."

Your room... As in theirs. Law gave a slight smile. "Thank you." He came out with coat on and hood up.

"Aw~ We don't even get a peek?" Nami teased, sticking her tongue out. "You two have fun." She followed Robin to the gangplank. "We'll call on those favors later."

"I'm sure you will." He waved them off before heading below deck.

* * *

 _"You would look adorable in a dress." That statement had thrown Luffy off. He knew Law was intoxicated, but it was still odd for the man to just say something random without meaning._

 _"A dress?" Luffy grinned down at him._

 _"It's a secret…"_

Luffy stared up at the ceiling, waiting for his lover to join him. He was trying to not be impatient. After Law's confession, Luffy spent some time wondering how he'd look in a dress himself. Adorable was not what he came up with. After Christmas, he began to wonder what Law would look like in a dress, because, well, why not? He hadn't been able to get a good mental image, and lingering on it for too long gave him a headache. So he tried for less clothes. He had been looking over one of the mail order clothing catalogues with Nami when he saw something lacey and tight fitting, and Law's form came to mind.

The door creaked open and Law slipped in. He padded his way over to Luffy. There was blush covering the teen's face as he daydreamed. Law sighed as he pinched a rubber cheek. "Hey…"

Luffy sat up. "Well?" He reached for Law's coat, but the surgeon stepped back.

"Why did you pick this?"

Luffy blinked up at him. "I thought Torao would look good in it. Why? You don't like it?"

"It's… It's fine." Law pulled down his hood. He stayed a few steps away from Luffy as he undid his coat and let it drop to the floor. He couldn't help the slight smirk as Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of him in the bridal lingerie. The teen stood up and closed the space between them.

He laid his palm flat on Law's stomach, smoothing it over the tan skin as he walked around his lover. His trademark grin took over his face. "See? I knew Torao would look good in it." Law rolled his eyes. Luffy pushed him gently on to the bed where he crawled over him.

"You know what this is, right?" Law asked as Luffy pulled the veil piece off his head and laid it over his straw hat on the bedside table. It was a strange sight for some reason, but it made him happy none the less. Luffy tilted his head inquisitively. "It's what a bride would wear under her dress for after the wedding." Law sighed.

"Oh…" Luffy sat up a little, straddling Law's thighs. "Shishishi, well that's fine." He ran his hands down Law's chest to his stomach, nails lightly catching on the delicate fabric's design. "If Torao's wants to wear it again when we get married, he can."

Law paused before laughing. "Sure, but you have to wear the dress."

Luffy's cheeks puffed out for a moment. "Fine." He leaned down to kiss Law. It was brief meeting of lips before Luffy continued down Law's jaw to his neck. His hands slipped between them to Law's hips where he snapped lose the fastenings holding up Law's stockings.

"Tell me something." Luffy said as he pulled away from the bite he left on Law's neck.

"What?" Law asked, slightly distracted by how Luffy's hand was touching his cock through the lace.

"Anything." Luffy intertwined his hand with Law's. The other began to pull at the underwear, slipping his fingers under the hem.

"You first." Law lifted his hips for Luffy to pull the undergarment down.

"I'd rather share meat than share you." He gently took Law's cock in his hand.

Law chuckled at the confession. He knew Luffy was serious, but it was still humorous to him. "Ok."

"And I stop eating apples if they really kept doctors away." Luffy ran his thumb over the head of Law's cock. "Your turn."

Law watched as Luffy stroked his hand down the length of his manhood. "There's a dent in my door that you put there after Zou." Luffy bit his lip. It had been an accident. "I never got it fixed."

"And?" Luffy tightened his hand around the base.

"And I once thought about charging your crew for all the damage done to sub but decided that you alive was payment enough."

Luffy smiled. "What else?" He pressed. Pulling more of the panties down Law's thighs, Luffy lowered his mouth to the erection's tip.

The doctor let out a pleased sigh. He loved it when Luffy went down on him. The younger pirate was a wonder with his mouth. He decided to tell him so and got a delighted hum in return. Luffy squeezed his hand, urging him to say more.

Law told him of a piece of straw he kept in his drawer once because it reminded him of Luffy, about how he hated it when people agreed to go along with a plan but diverged anyway and if Luffy were anyone else he'd have killed them, how he beat off to thoughts of his Christmas present, and how their first kiss made him feel like it was ok to drown in something.

The entire time Luffy kept his mouth working up and down on Law's dick. He brushed his thumb along Law's wrist and held his hand. His tongue spiraled around the dick in his mouth as he sucked and bobbed his head. Law's hips jerked unsteadily, but Luffy didn't stop him from pushing farther down his throat.

Law stopped talking, losing out to the gasps and moans Luffy always pulled from him. He felt Luffy start to pull off. He was tempted to push Luffy back down, but instead fisted his free hand in the sheets and bit back a whimper. "Luffy..."

"You stop, I stop." But his hand had started moving over Law's slick erection again.

Law swore under his breath. His release was boiling hot inside him, and he was so close to coming. "Give me something." He managed between pants. He had told Luffy several things since Luffy last said one. Though there were no rules to this game they had suddenly started, Law felt Luffy needed to take a turn.

"I like the way Torao says my name when he comes." Luffy's voice was level and suddenly right next to his ear. "And this." He kissed Law's blush stained cheek. "Torao's pretty in red." He dragged his nail across the sensitive cockhead. "C'mon," Luffy purred. "I know you're close." He started pumping Law faster.

At some point Law had closed his eyes. He tried bucking into Luffy's touch but was held down by the hand that had been locked in his moments before. "…fuck." Grey eyes peeked open and looked up at Luffy. The teen was kneeling between his legs, holding him down as he stroked his cock, with dark eyes devouring the sight of him flushed and panting. His ignored arousal was straining against its confines in his pants. Law looked him over and licked his lips. "I want you." He breathed. "I'll always want you."

Luffy nodded as he moved his restrictive hand off Law. His movements over Law's cock increased and he smothered Law in a wet kiss. Release hit the doctor hard, causing him to moan heavily against Luffy's mouth. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him deeper into the kiss as he rode out his orgasm. Law's hands pulled at Luffy's pants as they separated. They were thrown off the bed along with Law's underwear that had been caught around his ankles.

The doctor pulled Luffy down beside him, hand going for the hard cock. "You're a horrible tease." He whispered into the teen's ear. Luffy's laugh gave way to a moan. He clung to Law as the doctor jerked him off. His orgasm came fast, and he buried his head into Law's shoulder and neck.

Horniness momentarily sated, they laid in each other's arms silently. After several minutes of calm. Law began to fix Luffy's shirt so that it was on his shoulder properly, smoothing out the wrinkles a little. "Happy Valentine's." He said with a kiss to his cheek.

"Shishishi, Happy Valentine's Day, Torao."


End file.
